My loving Shreya!
by Daya's lover
Summary: Pururu Dareya this is for you! One shot and bold too. I hope you guys like it


**Pururu Dareya, this is for you and I hope you like it!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Mr. Bindas - I will surely write 📝 your story next on Abhirika!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Here the story starts**

 **My** **loving** **Shreya!**

One day in a hostel, a boy 👦 get up early and get ready and went for his 🆕 college and first day of college! In a big house 🏡, a girl 👧 got up and see out of the window and after few minutes later, she went to bathroom and get ready and went to for her 🆕 college and first day of college! In the college, all the students were roaming here and there and talking, ragging and making 🆕 friends! A girl was reading a book 📙 and walking 🚶 and a boy suddenly by accidently dashed with her and both fall on the ground and the boy say

Boy - I am really so sorry for that

Girl - It's 🆗, it is not your fault

The boy pick up her book 📙 and help her to get up and giving her the book 📙 and say

Boy - I am very much so sorry once again

Girl - It's 🆗! Would you like to come to canteen with me?

Boy - Sure! (smiling 😊)

Both went to canteen and ordered for tea 🍵! Waiter keeps the tea 🍵 on the table and went off. Girl ask

Girl - What is your name?

Boy - My name is _**Daya**_. What is your name?

Girl - _**Shreya!**_ Which year?

 **Daya** \- First year! You?

 **Shreya** \- Same! What course?

Daya - You?

Shreya - Same! (happily) that means we are going to study in same classroom and do everything together

Daya - I hope the same (smiling 😀)

Shreya - Where do you live?

Daya - Boys hostel

Shreya - I stay with my family here in Ahmedabad

Daya - 🆗!

While they were talking suddenly the bell rings and they went to their class and sit together in 4th bench beside the window. The teacher comes and started lessons, Daya was fully attending the class and trying to understand what the teacher was teaching them but Shreya was getting bored so Shreya take out her phone 📱 and put her earphone 🎧 on her ears 👂 and started to playing games on her mobile phone 📱 while hearing her favorite songs! The teacher saw Shreya playing on her phone 📱 and called her but Shreya was not listening anything because she was wearing a earphone 🎧. Daya see Shreya and felt she was in danger so he takes the earphone 🎧 and her mobile phone 📱 and ask

Daya - How can you talk my phone 📱 and my earphone 🎧 without my permission? (fake angry 😡)

Shreya see at Daya in shock 😲 and she see in his eyes 👀 and she can say that Daya was signaling that their teacher was watching them so she said

Shreya - I was taking notes 📝 for us so that we can study together

Teacher - Shreya take your notes 📝 on your notebook 📔, not on mobile phone 📱 and from tomorrow everyone is switching off 📴 their phone 📱 when they get into a class

Everyone - Yes sir! (together)

Teacher resume in his teaching again and Shreya see Daya and say

Shreya - Thanks for saving me

Daya - Anything for a good friend (smiling )

In the lunch time, both Daya and Shreya were having lunch from canteen. Shreya ask

Shreya - Do you have any plans for evening?

Daya - Yes

Shreya - What?

Daya - I have to go for my work

Shreya - Where do you work?

Daya - In a coffee shop 🏪!

Shreya - What time ⌚?

Daya - 5pm 🕔 to 11pm 🕚!

Shreya - If you work this much hours then when will you study?

Daya - In the night 🌃! You are very much curious to know everything

Shreya - I am always curious about 🆕 people, stuffs and everything! So where does your parents live?

Daya - I don't have one (sad 😔)

Shreya - Meaning (confused 😕)

Daya - I don't have a family, I don't have parents

Shreya - That means... (getting what Daya is coming to say)

Daya - Yes, I am a orphanage!

Shreya was feeling bad for Daya and Shreya say

Shreya - From today don't think that you are an orphanage because you have me

Daya was in totally shock 😲 and say

Daya - I thought that you would leave me alone and go

Shreya can feel his hurt and she say

Shreya - I would never leave you no matter whatever happens between us

Daya - Really? (surprise 😲)

Shreya - Yes!

Shreya and Daya had their lunch and went to class. Few months later, Shreya and Daya become very close friends and they do everything together and even joined coffee shop 🏪 where Daya was working! Few years later, Daya started having a secret crush on Shreya but he was scared to tell her about his feelings for her because she might get angry 😡 and leave him alone forever, and Shreya was having the same problem. On Shreya's birthday 🎂, Shreya's all her friends and family were invited even Daya too. Daya was invited by Shreya! Daya see Shreya and get lost because she was dressed in red color gown and she had lightly make up 💄 and she was wearing matching color 👠 heals! After the party 🎉 was over everyone went home 🏡 expect for Daya because Shreya told him to stay because she was scared to stay alone in her house 🏡! After the party 🎉 was over, Shreya changed her dress and both Daya and Shreya were playing Chess and suddenly Shreya say

Shreya - Daya I want to say you something which is very much important to me and you and it's very much important for our lives too

Daya - What? (confused 😕 and fear 😱)

Shreya sit beside Daya and hold his hand ✋ and kiss him on his lips and Daya was shocked 😲 so he was not responding for the kissing... Shreya released from the kiss and see him and say

Shreya - I love you very much Daya and I want you in my life forever

Daya was still in shock 😲, so he did not say anything. After few seconds later, Daya say

Daya - I love you very much too Shreya!

Shreya - Why you did not tell me?

Daya - I was scared that you would leave me alone. Why you did not tell me that you love me?

Shreya - Same fear that you had! Daya, I want a gift 🎁 from you?

Daya - I already gave you one

Shreya - I need something else as my birthday gift 🎁

Daya - What do you want?

Shreya - Make me your forever

Daya was shocked 😲 and say

Daya - But Shreya... (got cut off by Shreya)

Shreya - Won't you fulfill the wish of birthday girl 👧?

Daya - I would

Shreya - Then do it Daya please

Daya - 🆗!

Daya start to kiss Shreya with passion and love and Shreya was responding with same passion and love. Daya was about to remove her shirt 👚 but Shreya say

Shreya - Not here, in my room

Daya - 🆗!

Daya carries Shreya to her room and close the door 🚪 with his leg and Daya lays Shreya on her bed and say

Daya - I love the gown you wore together

Shreya was blushing and Daya kiss her on her face and then her lips 💋, then Daya kiss her neck and bite her neck and Shreya moaning loudly and Daya smile 😊 and kiss where he bite on her neck. Dareya turn and Shreya kiss Daya on his face and his lips and then kiss on his neck and give him the same love mark which Daya gave her few minutes ago. Shreya remove his shirt 👚 and kiss on his chest and Dareya turns and Daya removed her shirt 👚 and see her getting shy while he was removing her shirt 👚 and Daya start to kiss her boobs and teasing her with his hands 👐 on her body. Shreya keeps moaning softly and she was enjoying the love by giving by Daya. Daya removes her long skirt and start to kissing her legs and then he kiss her on the lips 💋 and put his tongue into her mouth 👄 and playing with her tongue. Dareya turns and Shreya kiss him and she kiss his chest and then remove his pants 👖 and his boxers and Dareya turns, Daya removes her bra and her panties and he gives some attention to her boobs and her body and then he separated her legs and himself in between her legs and Daya lay on her and kiss her and he ask

Daya - Do you really want this?

Shreya - Yes Daya, just make me your forever now

Daya - OK!

Daya kiss her with passion and love and he entered her slowly and Shreya keep moaning when Daya started to move. After few minutes later, Daya was laying on Shreya and both were breathing heavy. Daya ask

Daya - Did you like it?

Shreya - I loved it, thank you for fulfilling my birthday wish

Daya - Anything for my loving Shreya!

Shreya - I love you very much Daya

Shreya I love you very much too Shreya

Dareya kiss and both hugging each other and both went to their dreamland.

 **The End! **

**X-X-X-X**

 **Pururu Dareya, I hope you like it and it was like you wanted! I am so sorry 🙏 🙇 if I didn't write 📝 like you want so please forgive 🙏 🙇 me please 🙏 🙇... I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Sorry for spelling mistake and typing error!**


End file.
